canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pokémon music CDs
Here are various music CDs based on Pokémon! English CDs "2B A Master" - A CD featuring songs from the "Pikachu's Jukebox" segment of the U.S. dub, including "Pokémon Theme", "Pokémon (Dance Mix)", and "PokéRAP". "Pokémon Theme" - This unofficial CD single is for the first American opening theme. It includes a dance remix and a karaoke version of the song. "Pokémon: The First Movie" - The soundtrack for the first Pokémon movie has an all-new musical score featuring a line-up of some of the hottest-selling young recording artists of 1999, which include Billy Crawford's techno remix of "Pokémon Theme", girl group M2M with their nice little peppy pop song "Don't Say You Love Me", Emma Bunton p/k/a Baby Spice with "(Hey, You) Free Up Your Mind", a nice song with a good beat that sounds a little choppy in parts, Mandah with "Lullaby", which adds a twist to Jigglypuff's signature move in this song, and Vitamin C with "Vacation", a great song with a good beat and awesome musical accompaniment. It even includes Christina Aguilera's soft singing and mellow tone on "We're A Miracle" and Britney Spears' nice 90's dance piece "Soda Pop", two songs that weren't even good enough to make it on Total Request Live! "Pokémon World" - The official CD single for the second American opening theme. It includes the song "Pikachu's Winter Vacation", along with a karaoke version of the song. The CD also has some extras that can be accessed when you put the CD into a computer: a video of Pokémon World, four desktop themes, and a screensaver that's just a white box bouncing around against a black background while the Pokémon logo occasionally pops up in the white box. "Pokémon: The Movie 2000" - The soundtrack for the second Pokémon movie. It includes a remix of "Pokémon World" by Youngstown and Nobody's Angel, "Comin' To The Rescue" by O-Town, and "Dance Of The Bellossom" from Pikachu's Rescue Adventure Score. "Totally Pokémon" - A CD featuring songs from the "Pokémon Karaokemon" segment of the U.S. dub, including "Pokémon Johto" and "Pokérap GS". Most of the songs were recorded by a sextet called Johto. "Pokémon 3: The Ultimate Soundtrack" - This soundtrack for the third Pokémon movie is basically the "Totally Pokémon" CD with a few more songs. Nintendo didn't really try to get the big-name pop groups with familiar zillion-selling names for the soundtrack this time, and instead opted to make as much money as they can while spending the least amount. Some of the songs featured are: "Pokémon Johto (Movie Version)", "To Know The Unknown" by the girl group Innosense, and "Pokémon Johto (TV version)". There are also two bonus video tracks: "Pokérap" and a scene from "Pokémon 3: The Movie" with the song "Pokémon Johto". "Pokémon Gotta Catch 'em Live!: Original Cast Album" - This is a music CD that was the soundtrack to the American musical Pokémon Live! that was on Broadway for a while. Most of the show's musical numbers are remakes of songs previously released on the soundtracks Pokémon 2BA Master and Totally Pokémon, as well as four original songs, "It Will All Be Mine", "The Best At Being The Worst", "I've Got A Secret", and "You Just Can't Win". "Pokémon Christmas Bash" - This CD contains many Christmas holiday-themed songs, all in the spirit of Pokémon, which are performed by the cast of the 4Kids Entertainment English anime dub. "Music Inspired By Pokémon" - An unofficial CD, where many of the songs on this collection were "inspired" by the sensationally popular monster menagerie in the loosest sense of the word, since it has a lot of fast-paced techno-ish/jazz-ish amateur cartoon-inspired cheesy synth-pop songs that seem to focus a lot on the "romance" between Ash and Misty. There are throaty sensual vocals on the songs "Quiet" and "Missing You" have very little to do with anything Pokémon-related, bouncy, youthful, and playful tracks such as "Nanalla Nulla" will remind fans of the songs on the official soundtracks for the TV show and theatrical films, the overtly pokémon-themed "Pikachu" and "Pokémon" are appropriate to the album's title, while "Trick You" and "So Many" tie into the phenomenon's "gotta catch 'em all" slogan. "Pokémon X: 10 Years Of Pokémon" - An album released for the tenth anniversary of Pokémon. It includes the songs "Pokémon Theme", "Pokérap", "Pokémon World", "Pokémon Johto", "Pokérap GS", "Born To Be A Winner", "Believe In Me", "I Wanna Be A Hero", "This Dream", "Unbeatable", "Battle Frontier", and "Hoenn Pokérap". Japanese CDs "Boku No BESUTO FURENDO E (To My Best Friend)" - Ending theme numero dix comes in a package that looks just like a letter to a friend. This CD contains the following remixes: "ORIJINARU Karaoke (Original Karaoke))", "PIANO Hikigatari Ver. (Piano Accompaniment Version)", and "ORUGOORU INSUTO Ver. (Organ Instrumental Version)". "Gekijouban POKETTO MONSUTAA Kesshou Tou No Teiou Pichuu To Pikachuu MYUUJIKKU KOREKUSHON (Theatrical Edition Pocket Monsters "Emperor Of The Crystal Tower" "Pichu and Pikachu" Music Collection)" - There were two versions of this soundtrack released--the regular version and a special edition soundtrack. The basic CD was the same, but it came in a collectible tin. "Pokémon Ieru Kana NEO? (Can You Name All The Pokémon NEO?)" - This CD comes with a special Imakuni card. It contains the new Pokémon Rap in Japan, "Can You Name All The Pokémon NEO?", and the dance song "Ne-o-e-oh! (Neoio)", along with the "ORIJINARU Karaoke (Original Karaoke)" versions. "Pokémon HaraHara RIREE (Pokémon Worriesome Relay)" - The super-fast ending song gets its own CD! Can you keep up with the singer? It includes the "Muzukashi-ban (Difficult Version)" of the title track, "Takeshi no PARADAISU (Takeshi's Paradise)", and the "ORIJINARU Karaoke (Original Karaoke)" versions. "Nyaasu No PAATI (Nyasu's Party)" - This mini-CD features the ED to the Jouto League episodes. It has a picture of a CG-Nyasu on the front with a poster behind him that reads, in English: "Meowth presents "All Night Meowth's Party", the famous Meowth and his all-stars, featuring Musashi & Kojiro, every Monday at Club Rocket". "Meowth's Party" is the English dub of "Nyasu's Party" that only aired once on Kids' WB! It comes packaged with a neat poster of Nyasu on a guitar on-stage with a bunch of pokémon in the audience and a TCG card of "Rocket-Dan Nyasu", the human language-speaking Nyasu of Musashi and Kojiro! There are two songs on this CD: an updated version of the title track "Nyaasu No Uta 2000 (Nyasu's Song 2000)" and "To*Itteru Nya (...And So He Says)", and the title track's "ORIJINARU Karaoke (Original Karaoke)" version. "Min'na De Eranda Pokémon SONGU BESUTO KOREKUSHON (The Fan-Selected Pokémon Song Best Collection)" - This neat CD has all the best songs from the first year or so of the Pocket Monsters anime. The selection of the songs on this CD was chosen by Japanese Pokémon fans via a magazine poll, and they chose a good selection of songs to give you an idea of what the Japanese version of Pocket Monsters is like. It also comes with ten TCG cards, many of them rare, including Lizardon, Fushigibana, and Kamex, which are all holofoil, out of thirty-six possible cards. In addition, there's a card guide, an American Pikachu card, and a guide on how to read the American Pikachu card. Some of the songs included are: "Mezase Pokémon MASUTAA (Aim To Be A Pokémon Master)", "Natsuyasumi FAN KURABU (Summer Vacation Fan Club)", "Hyaku Gojuu-Ichi (One Hundred Fifty-One)", "Pokémon Kakeru Ka Na? (Can You Draw All The Pokémon?)", "ROKETTO-Dan Yo Eien ni (The Rocket-Dan Forever)", "Utau Pokémon Zukan NOOMARU Pokemon PART 1 (Singing Pokémon Zukan Normal Pokemon Part 1)", and "Torikaekko PURIIZU (Let's Trade Please)". Category:Lists Category:Pokemon